deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diment VS Zaiko
Diment VS Zaiko 'is a What-if Death Battle crossover by the users SuperSaiyan2Link and IdemSplix. Diment VS Zaiko.png|IdemSplix Description The Dragon King's Son (SuperSaiyan2Link) vs IdemSplix! The godly overpowered original characters enter the arena! Can the ultimate Saiyanhog manage to kill the God of the Universe?! Interlude ''Wiz: Gods. They have a ton of power. '''Boomstick: BUT TESE TWO HAVE JUST TOO MUCH POWER! AND THEY'RE OCS. Wiz: Diment, God of the Universe who's just REALLY OP. Boomstick: And Zaiko, the Saiyanhog who loves destruction. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle. Diment Boomstick: This guy looks like a purple Tabuu from Super Smash Bros. Brawl! Wiz: Trust me, Boomstick, this guy would crush Tabuu in milliseconds. Dimentex, aka Diment, is the God of the Universe. He created everything, from the Milky Way Galaxy to every single universe out there. His backstory is unknown, and he was just said to be born out of nowhere in a blank area. Diment then created everything, which is why things are the way they are today. Boomstick: Wait, let me get this strait... He's a "The Dragon King's Son" character, he's in Death Battle, and he ISN'T Akihiro?! Wiz: That's right. Boomstick: Whoa, that's a first. Wiz: Have you forgotten about Aoyama Dinospike and Andrew Crocotail-'' '''Boomstick: Let's get onto information, shall we? Diment is one of Death Battle's strongest cobatants! He snaps his fingers and creates universes FOR A LIVING.' Wiz: Diment is part of the reason why Akihiro is as good as he is! Diment was the one who gave Akihiro the curse, that has Akihiro come back to life a year later if he was killed of an unnatural cause. Boomstick: He looks out for everyone he created, which is EVERYONE. He doesn't go into combat so much, but he does have a few powers up his sleeve! For instance, the Demolition Ray has Diment shoots a GIGANTIC beam from his chest. This can destroy a two universes on its own, considering it's way more powerful than a snap of the fingers! Wiz: He can teleport instantly, pretty much like Dragon Ball Z's Instant Transmission. Diment delivers powerful punches and kicks also. Amd, if Dimentex gets annoyed, he'll strait up crush somebody's skull with his hand. Boomstick: His move, Blood Circus, has Diment flash the area red, hurting anyone in the area like an explosion. This move goes so far as to almost melting them from existence! But if he wants to, he'll take on different forms. These forms are of "The Dragon King's Son" villains. It doesn't give Diment their health, but it does give Diment their move set and appearance! Wiz: The first form he takes is of the legendary vulture, Aquilary. Aquilary is about 16ft long both horizontally and vertically. This bird is known for its great sense of direction and reflexes, and more importantly, it's amazing speed. This bird is faster than light, at most. And it's reflexes are so good, that it'll dodge an attack before it gets close! The bird can also breath fire! If almost killed, it'll grab the opponent, and take a suicide attempt, though Diment doesn't get this trait when he turns into Aquilary. Boomstick: He can also turn into Gigantalus, the Monster King! This King is a very strong and huge foe, standing about 23ft high. He uses his huge hands and feet to deliver powerful punches and kicks. Gigantalus will also grab the opponent, then pierce them with his horns. Gigantalus' special move is to shriek really loud. This shriek will release toxins from his mouth, that go into the enemy's ears. The enemy will then pass out, and can only be healed by Gobī Berries located in Marōlē swamp. The opponent also only gets 10 days to live once the toxins get into their ears. Wiz: Diment can turn into the Swamp Monster. This monster is huge, and is completely made out of durable vines. This creature is so strong, that it easily beat Akihiro the first time Akihiro fought it! It will stomp on opponents, whip them with its vines, and punch the foe to oblivion. If the opponent wields a sword, Swamp Monster will capture the sword with a vine, and stab them with the sword. Boomstick: Finally, Diment can transform into "The Dragon King's Son"'s main enemy, Mephistopheles, aka, Mephi! Mephi is so strong, that Dinosaur Prince Aoyama stated that Mephi is probably 100x stronger than Gigantalus. Mephi can teleport, and shoot giant fast lightning bolts at opponents. Mephi is super fast like Aquilary, and super strong like Gigantalus. Mephi has a double sided Devil Sword, that can be taken apart into two swords. A strike from this blade feels like a bullet's pain x20. Mephi is very smart, and will always try to kill an opponent quickly, though these traits aren't given to Diment. Mephi can also bite an opponent, sucking out their life energy. No, he doesn't suck blood, he sucks LIFE ENERGY, killing a foe if too much life energy is taken. Finally, if Mephi stares at you and you stare back, he'll steal and EAT your soul. Wiz: Diment has even been known to transform into Akihiro or Akihiro's friends when needed. With all these forms and all this power, nobody can beat God of the Universe, Dimentex. Diment: I like your mojo, kid! Before when you beat the crap outta me, I was using 50% of my power! That's impressive. Here, I'll stop wailing on you now. Zaiko Wiz: Years ago, Zaiko the Saiyanhog was bored. Boomstick: Oh, yeah. He was so bored that he started murdering people and also started destroying galaxies. Because I totally do that when i'm bored, right? Wiz: Anyway, he couldn't stop destroying planets. One day, he found Earth. He got there to see if it was good to destroy. He was about to unleash his power and explode the planet, but then, Mionzi the Beaver fought him and tried to stop him. Boomstick: Yeah, he TRIED. But Zaiko was just too powerful for Mionzi. Zaiko was about to kill Mionzi, but then, Zaiko's bitch-I mean, girlfriend, stopped him. She said that Zaiko was crazy and all, then Zaiko was like "Eh, ok, right?". I wish I could fix problems like that. Wiz: Zaiko now lives on Earth and protects the planet. Boomstick: Now, speaking of skills... Zaiko got many skills, like the Ki Beam, which is totally not Kamehameha, he can charge up and fire Energy Spheres, he can fly and run at the speed of light and has superhuman strength. Are you sure this isn't a Superman rip-off? Wiz: We're not even close. Zaiko trained for years on his planet. He became very powerful, gaining transformations. Boomstick: Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and 3. All this shit. ''' Wiz: But his strongest form is his Super Saiyan Go- '''Boomstick: OK, FUCK THIS, I'M OUT! *ragequits* Wiz: Uhm... A few minutes later Boomstick: Ok, I just realized that this character is a DBZ shit rip-off. We're not doing a battle with him, right? Wiz: Yes, we will. Anyway, Super Saiyan God is his strongest form. Boomstick: I can't mention when he DEFEATED A GODDAMN DEMON WHO DESTROYED TWO UNIVERSES! WHAT THE FUCK? Wiz: He has a weakness tough. He's very cocky, he trusts on his power to defeat foes. Also, he will '''die if he uses all his power. '''Boomstick: Oh, he's not that overpowered. Darkness: YOU FOOL! I WILL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BU-'' ''Zaiko: EXCUSE ME! I don't speak your faggot language. Fuck off. *destroys Darkness' dark energy with a ki blast* Fight Zaiko, the Sayianhog was unfortunately once again bored. Mionzi was dead, and fighting people was just too easy. The only thing that could really give him joy was destroying galaxies, and that's really all he could do to give him some entertainment. So Zaiko flew around the Milkyway Galaxy, destroying every galaxy around him. But he was interrupted. A certain purple deity had sensed Zaiko's presence, and knew what this Saiyanhog was doing. "Stop, or I'll take drastic measures." The deity threatened. Zaiko laughed. "Excuse me? I don't speak your faggot language. Fuck off." Zaiko threw a Ki blast at Diment, which was simply dodged. "Well, you asked for it. I'm Diment, God of the universe." Diment got into his fighting stance, so Zaiko did the same. "And I'm Zaiko, the one who'll fuck you up." Zaiko laughed once more. "Hm... Arrogant, are you? You're too cocky for me." Fight! Zaiko threw more Ki blasts, but Diment teleports to dodge. Diment grabs Zaiko's head to crush it, but Zaiko shot a Ki Beam to stop it. Diment used Blood Circus, hitting Zaiko, and sending him to the ground. Zaiko stood up, than shot another Ki beam. Diment blasted through it with the Demolition Ray, having the ray launch towards Zaiko. Zaiko flew into the air, and instantly, as the beam hit the ground, two universes blew up. "Ah, a change of scenery! And you killed all of my rivals! You're not too bad. But you're still worse than me!" Zaiko shot and Energy Sphere, catching Diment right in the stomach. Diment once again used Blood Circus, though Zaiko simply teleported out of range. "Okay! Time to finish you off!" Zaiko transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Time to try a new form!" Diment also transformed, into Aquilary. Aquilary rushed towards SS Zaiko, but was punched in the face. SS Zaiko than grabbed Aquilary's beak, swing it around, and launched Aquilary far away. Aquilary rushed back, than burnt SS Zaiko with fire breath. SS Zaiko went to follow up Aquilary's fire breath with a punch, but Aquilary was gone! But, SS Zaiko suddenly sensed the legendary bird, and punched it hard. Aquilary turned back into Diment. "You're like a fly buzzing around! I need to kill you quicker!" Zaiko charged up to a Super Saiyan 2. "No, I'' shall beat ''you!" Diment flew down to a floating platform, than turned into the Monster King, Gigantalus. SS2 Zaiko landed back down onto the platform also. Gigantalus began to release its toxins, until SS2 Zaiko stopped it with a punch. SS2 Zaiko now close, Diment pierced him with his horns. SS2 Zaiko gasped, than pushed himself off of the sharp horn. Gigantalus followed his horn attack up with a punch, than a swift kick to SS2 Zaiko's face. Zaiko hit the platform, so Gigantalus walked over to him, and began to stomp on him. Zaiko teleported behind Gigantalus, but Gigantalus quickly elbowed SS2 Zaiko hard. Zaiko hit the ground and skidded, than hopped up. Gigantalus turned back into Diment. "Next form we go!" Zaiko and Diment shouted in unison. Zaiko turned into he powerful Super Saiyan 3, with Diment turning into the Swamp Monster. The Swamp Monster whipped a vine at SS3 Zaiko, but Zaiko grabbed it, and pulled the Swamp Monster in with it. Once the monster was close, Zaiko threw his strongest punch to Swamp Monster's head. The Swamp Momster went flying off the platform, but as he did, his vines latched onto SS3 Zaiko and pulled him down too. Now floating in space, the Swamp Momster began to crush SS3 Zaiko with his vines. Zaiko had trouble escaping, so he just blasted a hole strait through the monster. Zaiko flew threw the hole, than kicked the Swamp Monster hard in the back of he head. Swamp monster turned back into Diment, but Diment had one more form left. Diment screamed, than turned into his ultimate form; Mephistopheles. "Oh yeah? Well this isn't even my perfect form!" Zaiko cooed, also screaming in transformation. Zaiko was now his final form, the Super Saiyan God. Mephi split apart his Demon Sword, and both SSG Zaiko and Mephi rushed at each other. Mephi slashed Zaiko, and Zaiko punched Mephi. They each exchanged blows, until Mephistopheles ended it with a lightning bolt to SSG Zaiko's chest. Zaiko spiralled backwards, until he came to a stop, and threw an Energy Sphere. Mephi was hit, but than he teleported in front of Zaiko, and bit his neck. Zaiko stood astonished, before punching Mephi away. Much life force was taken away from Zaiko and given to Mephistopheles, but the Super Saiyan God could still fight. Mephi shot a lightning bolt, which was dodged, and Mephi was kicked in the face. Mephi regained his balance, than slashed SSG Zaiko vertically HARD with his sword. A cut line appeared from the top to bottom of Zaiko. Zaiko grew angry, and punched Mephi. Zaiko threw a kick, but it was blocked by Mephi's sword. The two were losing power. So much that they both returned to their base forms, and even then, they were panting like crazy. The two knew it was time finish it. Zaiko was grabbed by Diment, and Diment charged his Demolition Ray. Zaiko charged a fully-charged Ki Beam. Diment shot his beam, shooting through Zaiko's whole body, but Zaiko shot too, killing Diment as well. KO! Zaiko and Diment's heads floated around in the nothingness of where two universes used to be. Results Wiz: That indeed was a close battle. But Zaiko and Diment counter each other. Boomstick: They're very equal in they're normal forms! Super Saiyan 1 was greater than Aquilary, Gigantalus was greater than Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 was greater than Swamp Monster, and Mephi was slightly greater than Super Saiyan God. Therefore, once they lost power, and they turned back, they just killed each other. Diment and Zaiko lost their heads. And many universes were destroyed... Wiz: This battle is a draw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:IdemSplix Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015